Blogs of your favourite 39 clues characters
by cheerile
Summary: Your favourite characters from the series are here with their own blogs! You can comment on them too. Rated T because there'll be swearing further on in the blogs. My first fanfiction.
1. Amy's Blog

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 clues or any of the clothing brands!**

**This is my first fanfic, so I don't know what most things like OOC (does that mean out of character?) etc mean.**

**

* * *

**

Amy swivelled the cursor over to the publish button.

She clicked it and resumed to her book.

Sunday, 15 May 2010

Today was a boring day, but we kinda got revenge on the Kabras- no wait, Cobras.

Here's what happened:

Dan and I were drinking sodas when Natalie came up to us and sneered.

"Coke is SO last year, try iced tea Daniel -"

Dan burst with anger and yelled, "DAN! NOT DANIEL! How many times do I have to tell you anyway? And I wasn't asking for YOUR opinion about MY drink! And it's not COKE! It's SODA!"

Dan was jiggling his soda around so much that it popped open and unleashed itself against Natalie's Gucci purse and cashmere sweater.

Natalie screamed and shouted, "I will SUE you! You AND your sister! You horrible, idiotic, miserable GITS!"

Natalie was hilarious to watch, but the most handsome, fabulous, intel- wait, what am I typing? I meant the most cruel, ruthless, horrible, stupidest person in the world was watching. Ian Kabra.

Ian just walked off and shook his head, but kept his gaze on one of us. I think it was Natalie. Wait! Why am I even talking about him?

Natalie stormed off after the incident and Dan just rolled his eyes.

I wonder if Natalie has ever sued anyone before?

Amy Cahill.

* * *

Amy read a few pages of her book before comments appeared.

Amy, It is not funny! And I WILL sue you! I have sued my hamster, my rabbit, and even a paperclip before! And I do know you like my brother.

The amazing, fabulous, talented and rich Natalie Kabra.

_Natalie, I'm SO sure you'll sue me. Go on and sue me! _

_And I hate your brother's guts, even if he is deviously handsome, hot, amaz- wait, no, I take that back!_

_Amy Cahill_

Hey yo, It's da Wiz in da house yo!

How come yo don't mention da ganstas name?

Peace out, Jonah

_Jonah, This blog doesn't mention you because you are not important and I didn't see you today._

_Amy Cahill_

AMY! You got a blog and you didn't tell me!

How awesome! Now I can see how much you love Ian and how much you drool all over him!

The ninja master Dan

_DAN, FOR GOODNESS SAKE I DON'T LIKE IAN!_

_STOP SAYING THAT!_

_The frustrated Amy Cahill_

Hello, Love. I've been missing you.

Sure you don't mean that you hate me?

The clues hunt isn't over, but don't worry, we aren't trying to kill you.

Yes, I was staring at Natalie, but it was only because of her sweater.

And I know I'm handsome. Very handsome.

The amazingly handsome Ian Kabra

_First, don't call me love, second, yes I do hate you, third, don't pretend that you love me,_

_Fourth, YOU ARE AN ASS._

_Amy Cahill_

Amy looked at her replies and sighed._ Blogging is worse than I thought._

_

* * *

_

**You can comment on the blog by reviewing.**

**I'm making this Ian's, Amy's, Dan's, Natalie's and Jonah's blogs. (Maybe Alistair, Nellie or Saladin.)**

**Please review, and tell me either to continue or not! The nest blog coming up is Ian's!**


	2. Ian's Blog

**I STILL DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES, AND NEVER WILL.**

Ian stared at his blog, thinking about deleting it...

* * *

**Saturday 21st May**

Hello everybody. I am the handsome, polite, amazing, intelligent, athletic (and much more) Ian Kabra.

Unlike _somebody_ says, I am not actually a jerk.

Unless you drop my thousand-dollar Armani suit in the mud, then I'll shoot you with my dart gun.

Last week I heard Natalie cry for the first time this year.

Funnily enough, it was about her stupid, ugly sweater and weird tote bag or something. They would look _so_ much better on-

Wait, what am I typing?

Anyway, I had to cancel my polo game for the tenth time in a month for Natalie's dumb court case because she wants to sue a person who was dumb enough to try and take her handbag.

She'll probably win it, because her cat can't speak.

She's probably doing it to impress a certain 'Dan Cahill.'

**Ian Kabra**

* * *

Ian shook the idea off of deleting his blog because there suddenly were a couple of comments.

* * *

Ian,

Why did you have to break Amy's heart like that? Like every other people reading these blogs, I do think you're a jackass. Though I, myself, am a Lucian, I'm not a Liar and a heartbreaker. Why don't you try to change for a bit?  
Pirate_of_d_west

_Pirate_of_d_west  
B-Break Amy's heart? I'm sure I haven't done such a thing yet. Me, a jackass? What a dumb thing to say. Jackass isn't even a proper word.__I think you mean git. And I'm far from that. How am I supposed to change? Act like a certain Hamilton Holt or Jonah Wizard? I don't think so.  
Ian Kabra_

To Ian  
I don't know you and Amy's relationship but from what I can tell from her blog is that she loved you then you betrayed her and now she hates you and thinks your a Jack ass. So if you want to win her heart and trust you have to STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF! Btw I think your a also jackass with a side of selfishness and snobbiness.  
From randomzchicka

_Randomzchicka,__Oh, but I didn't love her. Apart from her jade green eyes, cute stut- wait I mean, stupid stuttering, miserable spirit, she's a git.__For the 2nd time, I am NOT a jackass! I am Ian Kabra, and since when do I talk about my handsome self?__I don't care what you think, if you hate me so much then leave! I can murder you later.  
Ian Kabra_

Ian dumb stupid brother,  
You are a git. I hate you. I hate Dan.  
I surely look better than you two together. You're the ugly one. Your 'girlfriend' is miserable.  
You're a miserable git.  
The fabulously talented, beautiful, intelligent, NOT UGLY Natalie Kabra

_Stupid, untalented, ugly, miserable Natalie Kabra,__Dear sister, you don't have to pretend you don't worship my feet.__My girlfriend is no one. I could choose any girl I liked, but I don't want to, even though there's one girl who is lovely and beautiful, Her name is –__Wait, I won't tell **you **whom I'm talking about, I won't ever tell you anyway.  
Ian Kabra, who is better than you._

Ian jerky Kabra,  
Keep your hands off my sister!  
Wait, nevermind. You can have her. She's too lovesick with you.  
Dan the ninja master

_Dan Cahill,  
__I don't know what you're talking about.  
Ian Kabra_

Hey Ian,  
When are yo ever goin' to talk bout da gangsta?  
Jonah Da Wiz

_Jonah,__  
Do you have to talk like that? It's rather childish.__And I won't talk about you until you stop that, thank you very much.  
Ian Kabra_

**Ian was about to close the window when he saw a comment from someone he hoped to never hear from.**

Ian,  
I really hope that you go to hell for being the stupidest person on the face of earth.  
You made your own blog to laugh at us, right?

Well too bad.  
Amy Cahill

**Ian was shocked. He'd never heard such things from... from Amy.**

_Amy love,  
__You don't have to act like that. You don't even have to pretend.  
__Please forgive me, darling.  
Ian Kabra_

_

* * *

_

**Next up is Dan's Blog!**

**Review and comment please! c:**

**remember, you can comment on their blogs too.**


End file.
